A Story for the Ages
by Glaukonome
Summary: Based on psychfics 100 prompts challenge. All revolve around Shawn and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Story for the Ages

Chapter One: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_

Author's Note: This is based on psychfic's 100 prompt challenge.

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

The constant ticking coming from his wristwatch was slowly getting on his nerves. To him it was the countdown of the few seconds of life he had left. It only added to the stress and pressure he was already feeling. His hands were sweating heavily. He kept drying them on his pants but after a while it made no difference whether he wiped them or not. His forehead was damp and he was sure that if he checked under his armpits he would see huge pit stains. He felt as if he were about to choke, or faint, or both. Every sound made by one of the flight attendants or one of the other passengers gave him the urge to jump, but he tried to resist as much as he could so as to not wake up the blonde nymph sleeping on top of his right shoulder.

_Jules…_ A whiff from her hair relaxed him for a while. It was the effect her scent had on him, the ability to bring him down and relax him, no matter what he was feeling or what was going on. Focusing on her scent he tried to convince himself that it did not matter what he was about to do right now, nor the ordeal he would have to go through for the week and a half they were staying at her parent's house in Florida. No, the only thing that mattered was that he would get to spend a week and a half with her, with the first woman he had ever loved. Not that she knew that, but it did not matter. She would find out soon enough.

About thirty minutes before the flight landed Juliet finally woke up.

"Shawn…" she called to him groggily.

"You know, it was very cute the way you drooled all over me in your sleep. Totally a picture perfect moment; too bad my camera is in the afterlife."

"Shut up." She smacked his shoulder as she sat up, but he did not miss the smile that cradled her lips. He reached out and kissed her temple. That made her lean back against him again.

"I like this…" She said as she squeezed him and sighed.

"What?" He asked kissing the top of her head and messing up her hair.

"This… this part of dating…the cuddling…" She closed her eyes.

"Yeah me too…" Just as they were about to fall asleep again, the pilot announced that they were proximate to landing. The couple sat upright trying to shake off the tender nets of Lady Sleep. Immediately Shawn's nervousness returned. He groaned loudly.

"Don't worry. He is going to love you. He loves people with a sense of humor, and you have the largest one in the whole country; even my dad says so." Juliet tried to console him.

"No, he is going to hate me." His shoulders drooped. He had met her parents before and they had immediately clicked. He had met most of her brothers and they had quickly become friends. But Robert, her oldest brother, had not been able to come to Santa Barbara to see his little sister since she had been transferred and they had yet to meet. It did not help that he knew for a fact that Robbie was Jules favorite brother and that the impression Shawn made on him was the one that mattered the most.

"You have no way of knowing that." She said as they finally landed.

"Of course I do. I am the guy who is sleeping with his baby sister. As an older brother, he is programmed to hate me." He said as he stood up and grabbed their carry one bags.

"Oh please. It is not as if it is any of his business… Besides I don't think he cares. You will never guess what he bought me for my twelfth birthday." She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't think I want to know. It will only add to my nerves. I wish Gus was here! At least I wouldn't be hated alone then." They got down from the plain and went straight towards baggage claim. Through some miracle their bags were the first ones out.

"Don't be such a baby." She finally answered him. They walked away from the ramp, past the seating area and outside into the main parking lot. There was a bright red car that stood out from the rest blandly colored vehicles. Resting against it was a muscular young, blonde man with tight clothing and dark sunglasses. The huge grin on his face told Shawn immediately who this guy was. In Robert's hands there were two smoothies dwarfed by the size of his fingers.

"Oh my God, he is huge! I am so dead. I knew I should have played one last round of _Battleship _with Gus before leaving. Now he will have nothing to remember me by." Shawn stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come on." Juliet dragged him through the handle of one of the suitcases he was carrying. When she was near enough she started running towards her brother and threw herself in his arms, nearly making him drop the two smoothies.

"Careful Julie! You do not weigh ten pounds!" He said as he hugged her as best as he could while balancing the two smoothies.

"Are you calling me fat?" An argument between siblings quickly began. Shawn had no other choice but to look on and smile awkwardly, like an idiot. It wasn't until about ten minutes had passed that they finally seemed to remember him.

"Hey! This one is for you! Pineapple, just like Juliet said you liked them." Robert handed him the yellow smoothie with a huge smile. The offering surprised Shawn. He had not expected Robert to be nice to him. No he had imagined him intimidating trying to scare off this intruder in his sister's life.

"What about me?" Juliet asked in the small pout that so often made Shawn forget how to breathe.

"Strawberry…of course…" He rolled his eyes as his sister smacked his arm.

"So…you are the guy who intends to date my sister?" Robbie asked abruptly as he took Shawn in from head to toe.

"No," said Shawn calmly, as he took a sip from the pineapple smoothie. There was something about the situation that had relaxed him and filled him up with a little bit of courage he had never imagined he could have mustered up on this trip. But, this was the right moment, he could feel it. Juliet stopped sipping from her smoothie to look at him intently with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh rea-" Robert started to stay something but was interrupted by Shawn.

"I am the guy who intends to marry your sister." He said this as he threw a small, blue ring box he had taken out of his pocket, towards Robert.

The only thing that was heard for the next couple of seconds was the splatter of a strawberry smoothie hitting the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Story for the Ages

Chapter Two: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_

Author's Note: This one is a bit shorter than the first. Enjoy!

She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had woken up very early in the morning; the sun had not been up yet. That must have been about three hours ago, and yet she had not moved an inch. She prided herself in her ability of being able to remain completely still for hours at a time. It certainly had come in very handy during several stakeouts and undercover missions. It was a Saturday, she had the day off, and she saw no particular reason for getting up.

All her household chores were done, her kitchen was full; all reasons in favor of staying in bed, completely idle for the rest of the day. But the main reason, the most unconditional, most important, and certainly the most tempting reason for staying right where she was, was lying next to her with his arm draped over her waist.

He was breathing heavily, deep in sleep. The sheets were covering the lower half of his naked body, riding casually low on his hips. She reached out with her hand and traced the trail of freckles that covered his shoulders, ever so softly as to not wake him up. She finally rested her eyes on his face. He looked so innocent, so unlike the hyperactive fireball she knew him to be when awake.

_Shawn…_

If someone had told her a few months ago, even a few weeks ago, that she would be lying in bed with him, completely overwhelmed by feelings she dared not to understand yet she would have… choked up and blushed intensely because that person would have revealed her inner most desire from the moment she met the psychic-detective. And now that it had finally come true she did not want it to end. Therefore she had no intention of getting up today…no intention of getting away from the man she…loved…

There, she had finally admitted it to herself. No more tiptoeing around her own feelings, inside her head anymore. It was wide in the open now; well, at least for herself anyway. No need to go spilling the beans to him yet, she might scare him away and that did not bode well for her. No…for now she was comfortable stroking his shoulder and looking at his face… resisting the urge of kissing him gently.

He let out a loud sigh and scrunched up his nose, but kept on sleeping. She held back a chuckle and moved the hand on his shoulder to his face, tracing his eyes, his nose, and his mouth; barely touching skin. She wondered if he could ever feel the same way about her.

Very slowly he started opening his eyes. And as he looked at her and mumbled a sleepy, "Hey Jules", with a soft smile, she got her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Story for the Ages

Chapter Three: Light

Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_

Author's Note: This is based on psychfic's 100 prompt challenge.

"What about this one?" he asked her while grabbing the nearest box he had available.

"Yeah, like I don't know you just grabbed the first one you could reach?" she threw him a look that he knew was supposed to be a glare but ended up vacillating between adorable and plain seductive.

"Does it really make a difference?" He said while grabbing her by the waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course it makes a difference! It makes all the difference in the world! Choosing the wrong one can mess with your vision, perception, mood and even your whole life. Many horrible life choices can be made by not choosing the right one." She pulled away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"OK, don't you think you are being slightly melodramatic here Jules? Choosing the wrong fruit for dinner, like let's say, anything but pineapple, can ruin your life. But choosing the wrong-"

"It has to be the perfect one! If not everything will be ruined!" He had to hold down the urge to laugh. He knew that it wouldn't do any good. He had learned this lesson about three weeks ago when he _accidentally _laughed at her misery over losing her favorite thimble. But could anyone blame him? So yeah, her grandmother had given it to her before she died, but he didn't know that at the time.

"Look Jules, this is precisely why I trick Gus into buying them for the office. It saves me the headache of having to deal with such a terrible, heart breaking choice."

"Now you are just making fun of me!" He was surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes. It was just a light-bulb, not a puppy!

"No, of course not! Come here," he placed his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible, "It's just that I don't understand why this is so important to you. It's not like you are spending that much time in your apartment to notice that the light in your bedroom is a little off."

"It's not the light itself," her voice was a bit muffled from taking against his chest. She raised her teary eyes to look at his face for a second and lowered them quickly. "It's the mood it creates. It has to be perfect for when I tell you."

"For when you tell me what?" He tilted her face up and brushed a stray tear with his thumb.

"Nothing Shawn, let's just forget it. I'll come and buy the light-bulb later." She pulled away and started walking towards the exit.

"No, Jules come back here." He stood in front of her and placed his hands in her shoulders. "What's so important that you have to tell me when the lighting is perfect?"

With a sigh and a small smile she said, "That I'm pregnant."


End file.
